1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the field of display devices configured to process and display a large amount of information has rapidly been improved. In particular, organic light emitting diode devices (OLEDs) have lately been developed as flat panel displays (FPDs) having excellent performance, such as a small size, light weight, and low power consumption.
Among various types of OLEDs, an active matrix type OLED including a switching transistor in each of pixel regions arranged in a matrix form is widely used.
The OLED includes an array substrate and an encapsulation substrate protecting the array substrate, and a protection layer is formed on the array substrate to prevent moisture permeation into an array element of the array substrate.
Figure (FIG. 1) is a plan view illustrating a part of an OLED according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an active region, i.e., a display region AA of the OLED 10 has a rectangular shape in a plan view, and pixel regions P are arranged in a matrix form in the display region AA.
The display region AA is covered by a protection layer 50, and thus moisture permeation is prevented. The protection layer 50 extends to a non-display region NA around the display region AA.
The protection layer 50 has a roughly rectangular shape in a plan view similar to the display region AA, and a corner portion of the protection layer 50 has a round shape due to factors in production.
When a radius of the corner portion of the protection layer 50 is small, the corresponding corner portion of the display region AA is exposed. In this case, moisture is permeated through the corner portion into the display area AA, and this causes defect of elements. Accordingly, lifetime of the OLED is reduced.
To prevent this, increase of the radius of the corner portion of the protection layer 50 is suggested, but this causes increase of an extension width A of the protection layer 50. This causes increase of size of the non-display region NA of the OLED, and thus bezel of the OLED increases.